


20 Angels

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Harley decides that the best way to get Poison Ivy's attention is with dreadfully awful pick-up lines.Little One-shot





	20 Angels

 

Pamela could feel the intense gaze of girlfriend’s cerulean blue eyes boring into her all the while she sat up in their shared bed, a pillow supporting her back, a book in her hands and her attention far away from Harley Quinn.

She didn’t even let her gaze wander when she felt the mattress sink and move beneath her, the tell-tale signs of the jester flopping down and rolling onto her stomach. Over the rim of her botanist volume she could see Harley’s sock covered feet up in the air, her legs crossed at the ankles. The green-skinned woman could even bet that her girlfriends chin was in her hands and she was staring right at her through the many pages between them.

But she was not going to let her girlfriend have the satisfaction of distracting her into putting down her book yet another night. The first time, she had been lonely; the second she had been loving; now, there was no reason for the ecstatic blonde to be pestering her.

“Pammy! Ya borin’ me,” The shorter of the two complained loudly, rolling onto her back and nudging into Poison Ivy’s legs as she did so, glancing wildly at her girlfriend’s book covered face upside down. With an all too dramatic sigh, Harley Quinn forced herself to sit up, now at the other end of the bed; her shoulders slumped forward slightly in disappointment as a huff fell from her lips.

Her solemn frown quickly lit into the liveliest of beams as the metaphorical lightbulb burst into brightness and her blue eyes lit up. Harley crossed her legs on top of the covers, clearly amused by her own mind as she cleared her throat with an entertaining giggle.

What could’ve possibly been so great that Pamela Isley would ignore her literature?

 … Pick-up lines.

The jester wriggled softly, before announcing, “Can I have ya picture so I can show ol’ Santa Clause what I want for Christmas?” Harley asked with bursting enthusiasm, blinking once, then twice at the stationary form of her girlfriend. Behind the book, Poison Ivy rolled her eyes, hoping that this was not the start of a pun cadenza. Why couldn’t she just read in peace?

The blonde leant forward on all fours, her head canting to one side as her excited grin took over her featured, “Can I tie ya shoe Pammy? Cause I can't have ya fall fer anyone else!” This time, Harley heard the eco-terrorist groan but unfortunately, that blasted book didn’t move.

The Jester crawled forward, slumping down on the bed heavily, flattening herself along the length of her girlfriends legs as her widened blue eyes glanced up, as if trying to glance beneath the many pages.

“Do ya believe in love at first sight red, or should I pass ya by again?” Poison Ivy scoffed, her cheeks burning a darker hue of green as her patience wore thin and her dark lips pouted in controllable anger. There better not be one more bad pick-up line, otherwise Gotham help her, she would ignore Harley for three weeks flat.

Undeterred, the shorter woman kicked her legs gently in steady rhythm, letting  minute pass and giving the other supervillain a false sense of hope before her lips parted again, “Didja know that there are 20 angels in the world 11 are playin’, 8 are sleepin’ and 1 of ‘em is laying right in front of me!” Harley cheered, her tone shrill and filled with excitement as she shuffled closer, nudging the spine of the book with her nose.

Taking a quick breath, Harley continued with rapt fascination, surely Poison Ivy had to be near breaking point now, “See, I’ve always liked redheads-” The jester began, flinching roughly at the sound of the book slamming closed, startling the other woman beyond words.

Ivy took that moment to let a smug grin form upon her sleek lips as she studied her girlfriend with her most sarcastic sweetness, “Actually, I’ve always preferred brunettes a bit more,” She stated with too much sugar coating her voice.

Harley glanced up and swallowed thickly, blue eyes wide and her dark lips tugging into an almost irresistible pout. Her pained gaze lowered slowly to the hard-covered book that laid discarded and closed beside her on the bed and with an almost jealous shove from the jester, it landed with a heavy thud on the floor.

With that, Harley Quinn rest her head on Red’s chest, her eyes closed sweetly and a victory beam tugging lavishly at her lips. “I missed ya, Pammy,” the blonde admitted happily, feeling her girlfriends lithe fingers run through her tresses. “Ya didn’t mean whatcha said ‘bout brunettes did ya Red?” she asked in hopeful confirmation, glancing up just in time to see the other supervillain pressing her lips to her forehead.

“No, love, I didn’t, how about you and I get some rest and we can forget all those horrid pick-up lines, agreed?” Pam whispered as she stretched to turn of the light that rest on her bedside table.

She could feel the jester nod against her chest, “Ya must be tired ‘cause ya’ve been running through my dreams all day” Red closed her eyes, electing not to groan helplessly.

“Good _night_ Harley,”


End file.
